User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 37
Attack Of The G.S. Crew "So, where do we go first?" asked Greg. "I say we go to the meat-packing plant first to see if there are Townies or G.S. Crew members there and find out about all this", I said. "How do you know if the Townies are going to tell us the truth or not? We caused them all sources of trouble since they first attacked Bullworth students", said Greg. I then remembered that day when I had to rescue Jill. I remembered the conversation between me and Zoe. She told me about this Omar kid going to be the new leader till the Townies decided to work for Gary and his crew. "We gotta look for some Townie named Omar", I said. "Why?" asked Greg. "He was suppose to be leader, but since the Townies chose a different path, he could here working with the scum as well", I said. "That doesn't really make any since. Why would he work with Gary if he was suppose to be leader but the Townies chose a different route?", said Greg. "Because if he didn't, maybe they would have killed him. Both G.S. Crew and Townies", I said. Greg then looked at me weirdly. "I'm going to find this Omar, you don't have to help me if you don't want to", I told him. "We're best friends, C-Money. Also is Brian, but he's gone. We're going to end this mess once and for all. It's going to end tonight", he said. "Let's end it", I said. Then we started to make our way to the meat packing plant. When we got to the meat packing plant, we found no one there. Just a bunch of hardware. "Where are the bad guys?" asked Greg. "The Townies could be waiting for Johnny and the others while G.S. Crew members could be in the chemical plant", I said. "Why don't we go to the main hideout instead of the surrounding buildings?" asked Greg. "Most of the buildings here are part of the power plant. They could be hiding in those buildings for all we know", I said. "I think if they were in the buildings of the power plant, they would do something to mess up the electricty and then Bullworth would go through a black out resulting in people going crazy and then it would turn into a town-wide riot", said Greg. "Okay, you made your point. Let's check out the chem plant", I said. "Good, let's go", he said. Whlie walking to the chem plant, I told Greg, "You might have a point about them ruining the power to make the pesdritans here crazy". "I know what things Gary would do to get control around here", said Greg. We made our way to the chem plant. It wasn't a problem with me since I once took the route there before. Greg did mind. "If G.S. Crew are so smart, why couldn't they somehow make a shorter route to the chem plant cause I hate taking this long route?" he asked. "Maybe they act smart because they're so stupid", I said. We both laughed out loud from that joke. When we got to the chem plant, Greg asked, "So, where's the entrance to the plant?" "All the way up", I said. "Great", he said. We both then climbed up the ramp to the rooftop. When we got up to the roof, we saw no one guarding the entrance. "If this is their hideout, how come no one is guarding the door?" asked Greg. "Maybe the door is locked", I said. "Or maybe their just stupid", said Greg. I then tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't open. "I'm going with locked. It's locked", I said. "Don't we need a key or something?" asked Greg. "Yeah, we need a key card, but we don't have one", I said. "Let me try", said Greg. I moved out of the way so he could do whatever he was doing. He fiddled around with the lock for a minute, then he opened the door. "Done", he said. "How did you do that?" I asked. "You have to mess with the wiring to get it opened", he said. "Okay, I get it now", I said. Before we could enter the chem plant, I said, "This is going to be the second time we both entered a chem plant". "Let's hope it's better than last time", said Greg. We both entered the door and then I closed it behind us. "I should have brought my dad's gun just in case", I said. "I don't think bringing a gun with us would have been a good idea", said Greg. "Last time I was in here, they nearly killed me with an AK-47", I said. "Let's just be quiet. If we're quiet enough, they won't know that we're in here", said Greg. "Yeah, it is very dark in here. We could just hide in the shadows", I said. "That's two good plans", said Greg. We then walked down the hallway very silently all the way to the other doors. Since I entered the place, I'm sure that they might have extra security measures in place, so I leaned over the wall to see if there was anyone or anything. There wasn't. Instead, two dead bodies. They were wearing gray, so they were Gary's boys. I walked over to one of them and noticed that he was stabbed a load of times. "What happened here?" asked Greg. "Looks like maybe the Townies got a little too violent", I said. I then rolled over the body and found a Desert Eagle that I could use. "Whatever you're looking for, it ain't here", said a unfamilar voice. I looked up at the elevator and saw a Townie that I never saw before. "Who are you?" asked Greg. "My name is Omar...." "Wait, you're Omar? You're the suppose-to-be leader of the Townies?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, yes I am", he said. "What happened here?" I asked. "These two guys were on the same side as the Townies but Gary shot them for betrayal", he said. "Tell us the truth because we both came here to find you", I said. "Can't, I gotta help my brothers. They're locked up downstairs because Gary told his boys to", he said. "By boys, you mean Townies? As in all of them?" asked Greg. "Yes", Omar said. "But I thought they had to fight against Johnny and the others", said Greg. "They were, but they chose not to and that's how all this shit happened. So Gary's boys are on the battle ground instead of the Townies", Omar said. "Please answer our question first", I told him. "I have to free them, so you two should just go back to where you came from and also warn Johnny and the others about this 'so-called' trap of Gary's", said Omar. "We gotta warn Johnny before the fight happens", I said. "Yeah, they might get killed out there", said Greg. "I'll go warn before it turns into a massacure", I said. "No C-Money, you got answers to find. You should help him if he needs help. I'll go and stop it", said Greg. "Alright. I might not come back to the academy, so you might want to remember that", I said. "Alright", he said. Before he could go into the hallway, I tossed the handgun to him. "You might need this if you run into the scum. Also, be careful about the cops. They might still be looking for us", I said. "Got it", he said. He then left me. I turned around and couldn't find Omar anywhere. Then I realized he could be downstairs. So, I called up the elevator and it came to my level. I got in and started to head down. While heading down, I heard somebody sing out loud Bieber Fever by Justin Bieber and some gunfire. Sounds like Omar's going against a fag who likes Justin Bieber's music. When I got to the ground floor, I saw Omar hiding behind a metal desk while the fag, who had an AK-47, shot at the desk. "Hey fag, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked. He then aimed the gun at me and said, "No one calls me a fag and gets away with it". I jumped behind the metal desk before he fired at me. "BABY, BABY, BABY, OH", he sang out loud. "We gotta do something before he kills us with bullets or horrible music", I told Omar. "What are we going to do?" he asked. I saw the other metal desk on the other side of the room, then I came up with an idea. "When he reloads, run as fast as you can to that other desk and take cover", I told him. "Why do I need to...." "Just do it", I told him. As soon as the G.S. member reloaded, Omar ran as fast as he could to the other desk. As soon as he got behind the desk, the G.S. member fired at him again. I quickly picked up a swiftblade that was on my desk and then threw the blade at him. The blade went into his right hand and he screamed in pain. I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor. Omar quickly ran over and picked up the gun just in case. "Why did you do that?" asked the G.S. member in pain. He just layed there on the floor holding onto his hand with the blade still in his hand. He then started to cry. I felt sorry for him abit, but not much. I looked over to Omar and he said, "I didn't need your help". "Yeah you did. He would have killed you physically or mentally", I told him. "Whatever. Since you're here, could you help me bust out my friends?" he asked. "Fine, but on one condition?" I asked. "What?" asked Omar. "Promise me that you will bring peace back between Bullworth students and Townies. I know Hopkins and Edgar made an agreement last year, but promise me you will restore the peace between the two", I said. "Okay, I will", he said. "Let's bust them out", I told him. "Follow me", he said. I then followed him down to the pen above the chemicals where his buddies were imprisoned. "Get us out, Omar", said one of the Townies. Omar tried to open the door, but there was a lock on it. "We need to find a key to unlock this door", I said. "You again?", said a familiar voice. The Townie then came out of the crowd. It was Clint. "Since I see you in here and not with the G.S. Crew, I guess I'll just not find a key", I said. "You find a key right now or I will kill you", he said. "How are you going to kill me if you can't get out?" I asked. "You two calm down. Kido, find a key for this lock", Omar said. "Why should I? He tried to kill me on several occaptions", I told Omar. "Under orders of Gary. I never wanted to mess with you. There are stories about you being told all over the town. Some saying about how you kill people back in Liberty City and Carcer City. Now please, get us out of here", Clint said. I was then shocked from what Clint told me. People think that I kill for pleasure or something like that. And I also never knew that Clint is afraid of me. Since he told me that, I decided to find the key to the lock. "I'll be right back", I told Omar. I then went upstairs to see if the G.S. member knew where the key was. When I got to the room, the G.S. member was up and had bandages on his hand where the knife used to be. "Sucker", he said before he pulled out a blade and charged at me. I backed up into the wall and he was about to stab me in the face, but I grabbed the hand that the blade was in and then we engaged in hand-to-hand combat. He was very weak from the blade that went into his hand, so he wasn't really a match. I pushed him onto the metal desk and he fell over. I then grabbed the blade out of his hand and then I stabbed him in the other hand. "WWWWHHHHYYYY?" he screamed in pain. "Sorry bo, safety reasons", I said. I then checked his pockets for the key, but couldn't find it. I then checked the drawers on the metal desks, but it wasn't there either. He then started to laugh, so I went up him, picked him up by his shirt and said, "You tell me where that key is right now or your life will be shorten". "I rather die than to tell you anything", he said. I then grabbed him by the string necklace he had on and then saw that he had the key on it. "Thanks for the gift", I said. I pulled the key off the string and headed for the stairs. "Give me that key right now or Gary will have a fun time with you", he said. "Screw you", I told him. "Please don't let them out. Gary will kill me if you do", he said. "I hope he has a good time with you and I thought you didn't mind dying", I said. I then went downstairs to give Omar the key. "Here you go", I said to Omar while giving him the key. "Thank you", he said. He then put the key into the key hole and then he unlocked the door. All the Townies in the cage got out including Clint. He walked up to me looking like he's about to fight me. But then, he hold out his hand and said, "Thanks for this". I then grabbled his hand and then we shaked. "When you two are done, we gotta rescue your buddies and drive the G.S. Crew out of Bullworth once and for all", Omar said. "Yeah, we gotta go right now", I said. We all then raced up to the elevator. While we all got on the elevator, the G.S. member was still yelling at me, but I just ignored him and got on as well. It was a tight squess, but we all fit and rode up to the cat walk. We all got off and ran to the exit of the building. When we went through the door, we saw yellow flashes of light towards the homes. "Looks like the fight begun not too long ago. We should hurry", I said. We all then ran down the ramp and onto the ground. Now it was time to get to the battlefield before something bad happens. The Townies went the long way around while I went over the barbed-wire that separated the chem plant from the gateway. I ran past the Spazz Industries Factory and to the Blue Skies Residental Area. There, the G.S. Crew was there, but Johnny and the others arn't. But then I noticed that the G.S. Crew were shooting at the fencing that separated the backyards from the road, so they must be taking cover in the backyards. I had to stop the G.S. Crew, so I ran up to the first kid and then used him as a shield and fired his weapon at the others (like in the movies). I shot a few of them, but most of them easly dodged the bullets I fired. All of them fired their guns at me, but I used my hostage to block all the bullets. I backed up to find cover while still holding the G.S. member as a bullet shield. I found a ruined car and took cover behind it. I layed the body of the G.S. member down beside me. Just what I needed. Another dead person pinned on me. I was never going to forgive myself after that, but it was worth it to stay alive. While taking cover, I pulled out a pistol that he had in his pocket and then fired at the G.S. Crew some more. They were out of range, so I didn't get a single hit. They all focused their attention on me and fired at me some more. While taking cover, one of them shouted, "I'M ALMOST OUT OF AMMO". "ME TOO", said another one. Then they all started to saying that. Then, I noticed some people running towards our position. At first, I thought, "Great. They called for back". But then I realized that it was the Townies and they had guns as well. There was only five G.S. members out here, including the ones I wounded, and then there was more than five Townies. The G.S. Crew were out numbered. "Forget this shit, I'm outta here", said one of them. There was a Berrito nearby, so they all piled on (as well as the wounded) and then they drove like crazy out of Blue Skies. That was it. They left town after that fight. Just then, Johnny and the others came out of the backyards. After a while, Johnny and the others thanked the Townies for what they did. The Townies then explained everything that happened this year was all the G.S. Crew's fault and that they had to work for Gary or he would have them killed. After about 30 minutes of talking, all the cliques there decided to do some agreement about protecting each other from the G.S. Crew. I doubt it's going to last long. Finally, we all decided to go home. "That wasn't what I was expecting", said Jenny. "I know. I wanted to beat up a few Townies, but thanks to C-Money, we had to do some stupid agreement", said Kendra. "I'm right here, you know. And you should be glad that I solved the mystery that lingered on since I got here or something like that", I said. "At least you did solve it. Now we don't have to worry about the Townies next year. You coming back to the school?", said Greg. "I can't. The cops are on a manhunt for me. It's best if I stay here where they'll least find me", I said. "Okay. I see ya later", said Greg. He left while Kendra gave me a kiss. Before Jenny could go, I gave her four thousand bucks. "What's this for?" she asked. "For Johnny's go-kart that Greg destroyed while driving here", I said. She took the money and then head for Greg to talk to him about the go-kart. Finally, when all the Bullworth students left Blue Skies, Omar came up to me and told me, "You can use the chem plant as a place to crash since the cops are looking for you". "Thanks", I told him. I then left Omar and the other Townies and went to the chem plant. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind. I climbed up to the roof and then entered the plant. I went to the ground floor and saw a cough that I could sleep on. So I went to the cough, layed on it and closed my eyes. I then remebered about the G.S. member that I injured badly, but I already know he's dead. Just what I needed, another dead person to think about. I wonder if things could get worse. And then they do. Category:Blog posts